


Glimpse of Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flowers, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Mpreg, Multi, alternative universe, pseudo-mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a nasty habit of sneaking into Asgard at night to admire her flowers, and when Thor finds out, things go slightly out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Second post on AO3 and it's also a smut fic! Hurray!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so pardon any mistakes if you see them, or tell them to me so I can fix it!
> 
> Written to: Glimpse of Winter by Approaching Nirvana.
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

Thor swears to the Norns, that a jotunn has slipped through the watchful gaze of Heimdall and strolled the halls of Asgard.

He has seen for himself, when he wanted a midnight snack. He had found the blue monster standing in front of his mother's gardens, seemingly doing nothing.

No one believed him. Of course no one believed him. They would not doubt Odin's loyal servant and gatekeeper of Asgard. Why would they doubt Heimdall? He has served Asgard for years, never letting her down. There is absolutely no reason for anyone to believe Thor that a Frost Giant has been wandering the halls of the Asgardian palace and Frigga's gardens, they all think he is lying to get attention, to be in good spirits once again after his foolish attempt in starting a war with Jotunheim.

Thor leans against the wall, the wall that seperates him and the jotunn that stands in front of the flowers. He mutter silent encouragement to himself, gripping his hammer, Mjolnir tighter until his knuckles turn white. He opens his eyes, unknowingly having screwed them shut in attempt to gather courage. Shivering against the cold winter wind that blows through the halls, he takes a final deep breath before taking a step and blocking the only exit of the gardens.

The blonde weather god is the most shocked in years when he sees the jotunn already staring at him, arms crossed against his bare chest.

"I could hear you thinking," the monster cooly says, taking casual steps around the half-step that guards the flowers and grass. In truth he had heard the hammer's excited humming, but why tell the Æsir that?

Thor struggles to form words. He furrows his eyebrows and raises his hammer, pointing it at the jotunn as lightning arches off the smooth head. "State your reasons of trespassing onto Asgard land, jotunn!" He says as calmly as possible. He wonders if it is his eyes playing tricks on him, for he swears Jotnar are larger than him. The one in front of him is small, and he does not sound his features. He may just be a few years younger than him, which is strange as he has seen taller jotunn much younger than he.

"I have no quarrel with you, Æsir," the jotunn coos, stopping his casual stalking and turns his attention at the raised weapon. "Would you honestly harm someone unarmed?" He raises his blue arms, and no weapons could be seen, not even a dagger.

"Your kind can summon ice wherever you go. You can arm yourself with an ice dagger in a mere jiffy if you so desired." Thor recalls the stories his parents used to tell him as a child.

"I'm glad your brain has room for knowledge other than mead, war and storms, son of Odin," the jotunn laughs, lowering his arms and clasping his hands together. "Enlighten me on the subject of why you have taken so long to face me?"

"I... You... You knew all along?" Thor blinks, his arm lowering to his side and Mjolnir hums with disappointment.

"Of course I knew all along. You don't even try to be quiet," the small jotunn says with a soft sigh, lowering his arms as well. In a split second, the jotunn has Thor pinned on the floor, an ice dagger lightly pressing against Thor's throat, leaving a small dribble of blood in its wake. "Well then. One of us had to make the first move," the jotunn purrs, leaning down close to Thor's ear and breathing his surprisingly warm breath against him.

Thor's breath hitches, the air knocked out of his lungs when he hits the floor. Mjolnir lies a few arm-lengths away from him, having slid against the floor when he fell. He raises his hand to summon the hammer, only to feel another ice dagger touch his wrist.

"Summon her and you lose your arm, golden son," the jotunn hisses, his red eyes narrowed into slits.

Thor doesn't say anything. Instead he raises his other hand and promptly flips the them over, and he pins the jotunn down on the floor with his arm against his throat. He feels blood dribbling down his neck, but it doesn't sting so he knows it is merely a soft slice.

"This is fun." The jotunn smiles, but he clearly knows he is in a disadvantage when pinned like this. "We should play more often, golden son. It boring in Jotunheim, nothing but snow." He raises a blue hand, resting it against Thor's cheek.

Thor suppresses a shiver running down his spine at the jotunn's freezing touch, however, he notices the jotunn's touch didn't give him a horrible burn.

"Find me again, Thunderer. Catch me."

Thor blinks at the patch of drifting snow in the place where the Frost Giant is a few moments ago. He sits up and stares at the departing snow, blown away by the draft breeze that flows through the windows of the gardens. Frigga has a lot of gardens scattered across the palace, and if the only hope of getting the jotunn to stop trespassing is to play this so called game with him, then so be it. He shall not rest until the Frost Giant is captured.

Thor spends the rest of the winter nights searching through garden after garden, feeling a thrill run through him when he sees a blue figure kneeling or standing besides some flowers, simply admiring. He wonders many times if that's what the jotunn is here for, to admire the beautiful and colorful flowers. He has been to Jotunheim before, and all that frozen realm has are rocks and sheets of ice that cover ice caverns below. Perhaps this jotunn has gotten tired of the dull plant life in Jotunheim.

He stands beside the jotunn, not desiring to wrestle with him today. He has gone nine weeks without little sleep to find the Frost Giant, and his limbs are numb with tiredness. The Frost Giant seems to sense this, and stands still beside Thor, looking down at a patch of roses.

"Tell me, Thor," the Frost Giant whispers, kneeling down and touching a blue finger softly against a rose petal. "Does the Queen of Asgard truly have all the flowers of all nine realms?"

"Yes," Thor nods, remembering all kinds of herbs and flowers his mother used to show him. "Scattered all across her gardens in Asgard. She has one greenhouse just for herbs. Eir sometimes uses it."

The Frost Giant nods, standing back up and walking towards another batch of flowers. Thor follows him silently, each time standing beside him without saying a word. He tells himself the reason he's with the Giant is because he wants to be sure he doesn't do anything suspicious.

"Loki," the Giant suddenly says.

"Hmm?" Thor turns, staring his blue eyes at the red-eyed jotunn.

"My name is Loki. I thought you might wanted to live your summer with that knowledge," the jotunn- Loki says, turning to stare right back at the Odinson.

"Oh." Thor blinks, not expecting this. "I am Thor," he says dumbly, even though he had heard Loki mention his name before.

"I know who you are." Loki waves his hand dismissively. "You are known across all nine realms, Thunderer." He takes a step closer to the blonde, until he is only inches in front of Thor's face. He rests a hand on Thor's chest, and leans forward, lightly grazing his lips against Thor's. "I'll see you next winter."

Thor unconsciously leans forward, and their lips meet for a brief second before Loki once again disappears into a puff of snow. Thor sighs, his heart hammering inside his chest. He hates it when Loki does that. Maybe he will tell him the next time he sees him. He looks up as the wind blows the snow away from the garden, and through the opened windows, high away from Thor.

Thor spends his summer wondering the halls of Asgard, searching for someone he knows won't be there. Loki must really dislike the Asgardian seasons. He gets scolded when he spaces out during sparring sessions, and his father casts him disapproving looks. But Thor couldn't help it. The longer he doesn't see the small Frost Giant, the more he occupies his mind. Every morning Thor finds himself waking up to a dream of tackling the jotunn down to the ground, claiming victory before Loki could use his seidr to cheat.

He often catches himself smiling dumbly at the memorable moments when he chases Loki through the gardens, having to look through bushes to make sure the small jotunn isn't hiding in them.

Sif thinks he's been drinking too much mead, Fandral thinks he has finally found a perfect maiden to call his own, and Volstagg things he has eaten the most delicious meal in his life. Thor thinks he is feeling something he would never think to feel for when thinking about a jotunn. It is only that certain Frost Giant that strikes something in his core. That certain Frost Giant that has used seidr to teleport into his heart with a puff of smoke, leaving Thor sneezing and utterly confused.

Thor remembers fondly of the time he tripped and fell flat on his face while he chased Loki under the cherry blossom trees his mother has gotten from Midgard. Loki had spent the rest of the evening using his seidr to heal his wounds to the best of his ability. And even though they still stung the next day, Thor had thanked the Frost Giant so much the word itself became meaningless.

When the first cold wind of winter blows through the Asgardian palace, Thor does not shiver. He smiles brightly and hurries to his rooms, looking out his balcony and staring up at the sky, willing it to turn dark. He sits in his room, leaning against the couch and cleaning the smooth head of Mjolnir as he waits for the sun to go down the horizon.

Thor bolts out of his chambers once the sky has darkened, and everyone dismissed themselves to rest. He feels his body pulsing with energy, eager to once again wrestle with Jotunheim's master of magic.

For the first time in their meetings, Loki is the one to find Thor.

Thor turns around when he feels someone touch him lightly on the shoulder, and is greeted by Loki pressing his lips against his. The blonde lets out a noise of confusion before he lets the sensation drown him, and he kisses back.

Loki pulls away with a lick of his lips, a sly grin plastered on his face. "Did you miss me, you reckless oaf?"

Thor couldn't help but smile brightly, pulling Loki into a hug, ignoring the yelp of surprise and Loki's hammering on his back. He takes care not to touch Loki's belt, which keeps in place his loincloth, the only clothing the Frost Giant has. It's not even clothing, it is merely a one-piece garment.

"Let go, you oaf, I can't breath!" Loki complains, pushing against Thor's strong shoulders and puffing out a breath when Thor finally decides to let go of his bear hug. He sighs as he runs a hand through his raven hair, pushing back any stray strands. He stifles another sigh as he brushes past Thor. "Catch me, Thor. I am bored."

Without even giving time for Thor to think, Loki disappears in a puff of white snow. Thor runs down the corridors after he blinks away his surprise at the sudden notice, trying to see if he could find Loki in one of the gardens. He knows by now Loki's favorite gardens, and decides to go check them first.

Like a splash of paint on a white canvas, the flash of his red eyes makes Thor's blood pump with thrill and adrenaline, and doesn't even know it when he breaks into a sprint, trying to pin Loki down again. Loki had admitted last winter that he uses seidr to keep himself from getting caught, and Thor wants to prove to Loki that he is better and faster than his magic.

Thor sneaks up on Loki when the other thinks he had lost him, and pounces when the moment is ripe. He pins the other down, a big grin on his face. The grin disappears when the Loki he pinned down disappears in a green flash. Suddenly he is surrounded by Lokis, and Thor looks around in attempt to find the real one.

He swings his arms wildly around to touch the illusions, knowing they would disappear once they make contact. Eventually he tires himself out, and sits down on the floor with a huff as he attempts to regain is breath.

Loki sighs and waves his hand, all the illusions disappearing at his command. He stalks towards the blonde man. "You know, you won't catch anything if you keep that up."

Thor whines and he raises his head slightly to look at the raven haired Jotun. "Maybe if you weren't so skilled in magic, then I might have a chance in capturing you."

"Oh, but you already did," Loki smiles, leaning down until they are close, very close. The small Frost Giant settles down on Thor's lap, and promptly ignores Thor's muscles tensing up.

Thor doesn't notice his breathing calming down, as Loki leans down to press his soft lips against his. His hands snakes up his chest until they come to rest on the edge of his heaving shoulder blades.

The Thunder God doesn't react for a moment, his hands shooting up to rest on Loki's body, too. He holds one hand, gripping at the crook of Loki's thin arm, to keep him in place. His other hand rests on Loki's chest, feeling the jotunn markings under his battle-toughened palm.

A voice rings at the back of Thor's mind, telling him to stop. They cannot do anything here. They are in the middle of Frigga's garden!

Letting out a groan, Thor tries to pull away. Loki reaches up with his left hand, gripping Thor's chin to hold it in place, having figured out what he is trying to do. Loki would have none of that. Idly, Loki's fingers and thumb would brush against Thor's stubble, shivering at the whiskers tickling his skin.

Loki absentmindedly licks at Thor's lower lip, taking in a quick breath of shock when the other sucks at the muscle. They part after a while, a small strand of saliva following their parted lips.

Driven by something Thor would claim later as insanity, the blonde man surges forward and ignores the shocked yelp of Loki when the two hits the grassy floor, with both of Thor's sun-kissed arms at either side of Loki's head.

He leans down and trails lewd kisses down the small jotunn's neck, occasionally licking and sucking at it, leaving small marks that tell all the souls in the nine realms who this exotic creature belongs to. He moves a hand to trail down Loki's bare chest, his fingers following the heritage markings until they reach their goal.

Thor has some trouble unbuckling the belt that keeps in place Loki's loincloth, and huffs in frustration until Loki laughs and helps take off the offending garment. The belt and loincloth is tossed away, and lands in a bush nearby. Neither of them cared, as lust swirls and takes control of common sense.

Loki whines when Thor ghosts a hand over a nipple, sending a shiver down his spine. Thor sits up, resting his weight on his knees and claiming place between Loki's slender legs. As his right hand works on the now pebbled nubs on Loki's chest that sends shivers down the jotunn's spine, his left hand moves to take hold of Loki's shaft.

All of a sudden, Loki's breath hitches and he scoots back, away from Thor's hand.

Thor frowns, worried he might be doing something wrong. Despite what other may think, he has not bed many. "What's wrong, Loki?" He asks, keeping his voice soft.

"I... I'm not sure if you want to see..." Loki trails off, shaking his head.

"Of course I want to see. Nothing will faze me, Loki."

Loki takes a moment before he nods, slowly crawling back towards Thor and letting the other continue on what he was doing before he chickened out.

Thor smiles reassuringly at the jotunn, his hand once again reaching for Loki's shaft. When he takes it in his hand, he instantly notices Loki has no sac, and nestled right beneath Loki's cock is a clit, red and swollen. The clit leads to the start of a slit, already slick and glistening with arousal.

Loki bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes in fear Thor might reject him because of this. Jotnar are different than Æsir, and this would come off as freakish.

However Thor wastes no time. He leans down and gives the clit a timid lick, smiling when he hears a gasp in return, and the slits glisten even more, sending trails of liquid arousal down Loki's thighs. He trails kisses down Loki's sensitive folds, his free hand reaching upward and holding Loki's hips in place when the jotunn wriggles. He laps up the juices Loki has to offer, and beams in delight when there is more waiting for him.

Licking his lips and sure his beard is wet with Loki's juices, Thor pulls away from Loki's entrance, and turns his attention back to his twitching clit. He uses the tip of his tongue to lick circles around the sensitive pearl, chuckling to himself when Loki has to press the back of his hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud, and risk waking someone up. He takes the pearl into his mouth, and drags his rough tongue over it, driving Loki mad with want. Eventually he stops and gives it a good suck, and Loki comes seconds later, more opaque liquid gushing out of his quim and seed squirting out of his cock.

Thor pulls away with a wide smile, but it is ignored as Loki is too busy coming down from his hormone high. As a runt, he cannot take pleasure from his fellow Jotnar, and he had only gotten pleasure from his own hands and a clever use of toys. He whines when Thor leans back down again, breathing his hot breath onto his oversensitive fleshes.

Thor pulls away again, kicking off his trousers and finally taking out his raging erection from its confinement. He kneels down once again, taking place between Loki's legs and positions himself, his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth as his tip presses against the entrance of Loki's vaginal entrance.

"Ready?" He asks, leaning over Loki, placing his arms at either side of Loki's head and resting his weight on his forearms.

Loki lets out a shivering breath and gives one firm nod, his hands snaking up and wrapping around Thor's torso, his black-painted nails digging into Thor's night shirt.

Thor opens his mouth slightly, slowly pushing in and breaking the skin that protects Loki's entrance. Loki whines slightly at the pain, but otherwise doesn't seem to be fazed by it. The previous foreplay had loosened it quiet a bit.

When Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and kicks his heels at the small of Thor's back, he pulls out only until his tip is inside, and slams himself back in, unable to hold back his desires. Loki's mouth falls open in a silent moan, doing his best to stifle himself.

Thor picks up a slow place, to let Loki get used to the feeling of being penetrated and filled. He wraps his arms around Loki's torso, holding him close as sweat begins to form on his forehead, his blue eyes glazed over with lust.

Eventually Loki grows tired of the slow pace, and wriggles his hips in attempt to get Thor to move quicker. The Thunderer obeys, and begins to pick up his pace.

Thor starts rutting into Loki like a relentless animal, his knees digging into the grassy field and driving himself as deep as he could inside. With the closeness, Loki's hard cock rubs against Thor's abdomen, increasing the waves of pleasure. Thor reaches down and lightly grazes his nails against Loki's side, making him whine and arch his back completely off the grass and into Thor's chest.

He doesn't stop trailing his fingers until he reaches Loki's clit, and roughly rubs his thumb against the pearl, earning a jerk and a shout, making Loki come a second time.

Thor huffs when Loki clenches around him, dragging him deeper. He lets out an animal-like growl as he begins to pick up the pace again, not yet close to his own climax. Loki whines as his oversensitive flesh is once again rubbed against, and is torn between wanting more of the sweet, sinful pleasure and escaping the intense feelings. Loki jerks and lets out a rather loud moan when Thor hits a certain spot deep within him, and his vision swarms with the pleasure once again building up at the pit of his stomach.

When Thor's breathing becomes erratic, his pace slows from fast short ruts to slow long thrusts. He buries himself in the crook of Loki's neck, hearing Loki's moans and groans. He digs his teeth into the blue flesh as his climax nears, stifling the shout that he always deemed necessary and spills deep within Loki's quim, forgetting the possibility of Loki carrying his child.

Thor's hot seed drags out another orgasm from Loki, and this time he doesn't bother stifling his moan. The two pant long after their climax, and Thor reluctantly pulls out of Loki's surprisingly warm quim.

Loki lets out a hum, beautifully flushed and trembling beneath Thor from the aftermath. "I must return home now," he says, stifling a yawn.

"Can you stay for just one night?" Thor asks, his voice laced with sleepiness.

"My mother would worry, and wonder where I've gone. I have no good excuse to be gone for the whole night."

"You can say you've been reading about flowers in the library," Thor whines, pulling Loki closer to him when a cool breeze blows through. Loki isn't cold to the touch to him anymore.

"My mother knows me well, Thor. The library would be the first place he would search when he doesn't find me in bed, tucked away and dreaming." Loki shakes his head and tries to pull away.

Thor lets out a whine of complaint, but knows Loki must return before anyone suspects. He uses all his will to tear himself away from his new lover, and helps Loki retrieve his belt and loincloth, getting cut by the bush's harsh branches along the way.

Loki laughs softly at Thor's foolishness, and quickly buckles his belt. He shifts his weight from one leg to another, and snorts. "Sticky," he comments, and disappears in a puff of snow.

When Thor goes out to the garden the next night, the same thing happens, and Thor is glad that no one believed him there is a jotunn on the loose in Asgard's gardens.

.

Thor sighs as he leans against the rough tree trunk. Loki had not visited Asgard to admire her flowers this winter. Why is that? He sighs again as he waits for another night, Mjolnir on his lap to keep him company while he waits for his lover's visit.

Loki sits at the long wolf furred chair in his icy room, his arms wrapped around his own stomach. He was foolish. How could he let Thor spill inside? Such a foolish move. He cannot hide it any longer, and guilt swirls in his heart for not telling Thor. That fool must be waiting for him now, but he cannot teleport with a child growing within him.

The raven haired jotunn undos the illusion he had casted upon himself, and looks down at his growing chest and rounded belly. He lets out a gasp when the child sends an electric shock through his body. The child does that instead of kicking, and Loki curses Thor for being the God of Thunder and Lighting.

Loki looks up when he hears someone knock on his doors, and quickly casts an illusion to hide his stomach and chest. When he calls for the one to enter, Farbauti pokes his head inside.

"Loki dear," he says, walking in and closing the door behind him. "You have been picky with your food recently. Are you ill?"

Loki sighs, he never picks his food. Jotunheim is not plentiful, and almost everything taste the same, so there is no reason to pick and choose. "I am fine, mother," he says, trying to sit up straighter to prove his innocence.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, child?" Farbauti says softly, settling down at the end of Loki's long seat.

Loki nods, biting his lip lightly. Farbauti gives a knowing look and waits for his son to talk. For the first time in his life, Loki does not find the right words and sighs, waving his hand and dropping the illusion once again.

If Farbauti is shocked by what he sees, he masks it very well. "I knew you go off at night doing something you're not supposed to."

"But isn't that all I do?" Loki tries to joke, but chokes on his own bitterness half-way.

"Who's the father?" Farbauti asks, his red eyes soft. "Does he know?"

"He doesn't know." Loki shakes his head. "But I want to tell him myself."

"Now?"

"Now."

"You cannot move like this, dear," Farbauti says. "Your seidr is weak to provide for the child."

"I know... So I want to ask you," Loki says hopefully, putting on his best pity face.

Farbauti seems to want to decline, but when he opens his mouth, he closes it right back. He does this a couple of times, trying to get his words right until he sighs. "Very well. But Heimdall will know when we show up in Asgard."

"I have mastered a skill to shroud us from view, when we're shrouded, Heimdall cannot see us even if he turns his gaze on us."

Farbauti shoots Loki a look, but he would keep the scolding for later as he reaches to hold Loki's hand.

In a blink, they appear in Asgard's rainbow bridge and Loki hurries as best as he could to the palace. He would have usually teleported himself to the palace in the first place, to save himself time, but his mother doesn't know that.

Farbauti follows his son, casting worried looks over his shoulder. But as Loki said, no one seems to notice they are here, even the guards they walk past are blind to their presence.

Loki finds Thor dozed off against the tree trunk in the center of Frigga's biggest garden, Mjolnir fallen to his side and humming with displeasure.

"Thor," Loki says, trying his best to wake the Thunderer up before his mother arrives. When Thor doesn't even shift, he tries again. "Thor." He sighs when Thor does not give any response, and snakes his arms around his shoulders to shake him roughly.

Thor wakes up with a start, blue eyes wide with shock until he notices it is only Loki. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Loki, where-..." He trails off when he notices Loki's current state. "I... What?"

Loki huffs and covers his chest, knowing Thor's eyes are rested on it. "Yes Thor, I am with your child. B-But... I don't know what to do... My father would never let me raise this bastard, he would take him from me!"

Thor frowns with worry, then smiles as an idea hits him like a brick wall. "Marry me," he says. "Marry me and we'll raise this child together as the rightful heir to my throne."

Farbauti stops at the entrance of the garden, shocked to see that Thor is the father of Loki's child. He would have never guessed. Farbauti decides to go elsewhere, to leave his son and his lover alone.

Loki blinks at the offer, and shifts uncomfortably at Thor's watchful gaze. "Only if there's gifts," he says finally.

Thor's laugh booms through the garden, and Loki hushes him quickly. He squeaks when Thor hugs him as close as he could, and rains Loki in kisses until the jotunn pushes Thor away.

As Loki complains and tries to continue to push Thor away, Thor smiles and once again is thankful that no one believed him a jotunn found a way to get into Asgard undetected.

**Author's Note:**

> I had practiced more on smut, perhaps this is better than the first one I uploaded. The ending is rushed, since I am unsure how to end it, so I am also not pleased with this one.
> 
> Thank you dear readers for reading this (u‿u✿) Kudos and comments are welcomed~


End file.
